


A Morning Treat

by 0verDrive



Series: Pokemon R-18 Oneshots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Barebacking, Cooking, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Kitchen Sex, Loss of Virginity, Morning Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0verDrive/pseuds/0verDrive
Summary: Elio wakes up early to find his Girlfriend Selene cooking in a very particular outfit, He gets hard looking at her and she plays along, This can only go one way for the teenage couple.
Relationships: Mizuki | Selene/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: Pokemon R-18 Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727458
Kudos: 2





	A Morning Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First ever thing I wrote since I started writing again, I'm quite rusty so sorry if its sorta sucks

I still remember that morning fondly with my Girlfriend, us so close and intimate. It felt like heaven on earth, I'll never forget that time with her. 

-

I was Sleeping soundly in bed, The rain was gently pelting down, soothing my mind. I was quite the heavy sleeper but something in me told me to wake up as soon as possible that day. I wasn't sure what but I followed my inner mind and woke up. 

At first I saw nothing special about theroom I was in apart from a strange little container on the bedside table, The room was my Girlfriend's room, only dimly lit by the small window that let light in, then I noticed that Selene, My girlfriend wasn't there beside me, I usually woke up earlier so I suspected something was up and got out of the bed and slipped on some random shorts that I found lying around her carpeted floor. 

I walked out, and the scent of freshly cooked bacon hit me like hard, and I put two and two together and assumed that Selene was cooking breakfast. My hunch was confirmed when I walked over there to find Selene cooking, in a very exposing outfit I might add. 

She only wore a light blue lacy lingerie set that I bought for her recently and a white and grey striped apron, She looked so gorgeous, yet so vulnerable in that get up. I felt my underwear tighten as my erection slow grew, Selene was putting the plates of Bacon on the table when she noticed me 

"O-Oh! Good morning Elio! I-I didn't expect you to wake up this early" She said, fumbling on her words a little "Me to really, but I smelt what you were cooking and wanted to eat it fresh out of the pan" I say slowly walking towards her, my eyes firmly locked onto her's. She giggles for a moment but soon turned around to begin cooking again. 

I wrapped my hands around her small waist and I pulled myself closer to her for a hug, she gasps for a moment but soon continued cooking "Whatcha making dear?" I ask, peeking over her shoulder to see what she was making "My own custom Breakfast dish, Potatoes, Onions, Carrots, Diced Sausages and of course" She says, stopping for a moment to pick up an egg, cracking it one handed and pouring it's decadent insides on the food covered pan. 

"Sounds delicious, Thanks for this Selene" I say as I kiss her on her cheek, She blushes a bright red as she began stirring the pan with a spatula, "N-No problem, B-But what's a problem is your... Erm friend, if you get what I mean" She says, cutely fumbling once more on her words. I look down to see, my pants fully erected a tent on her soft ass, twitching hard. 

I pull back, embarrassed, but she looked back and comforted me "I-It's fine Elio, We all get flared up every once in a while" Selene then steps back a bit and learns forwards, accentuating her rump "W-We can do it if you want" I blush hard at her suggestion "B-But we don't have a clue on what's going on, P-Plus I could get you pregnant!" I exclaimed 

Selene then pours the food that she made on a nearby plate and turns of the stove and faced me "Elio~ We have seen countless porn videos, so I think we're educated enough on... _It_ " She says, trying to sound confident, but sorta failing at it. "Plus I've drunk the pill, so we are covered on that last part" She explained, I sighed and crossed my arms "Fair enough, Let's do it~" I begrudgingly said, She gave me a beaming smile and we both then took our underwear and shorts in my case and got into position. 

Selene was bent over the kitchen counter, her legs spread slightly so I could go in deeper. I gently rest my tip on her slit and we both moan gently "Oh my~ Please put it in Elio~" She gently cooed to me I gulp and began pressing into her, there was a fair bit of resistance at first, but soon her hymen tore and that let me go in much quicker at the expense of her writhing in pain "Argh~ Ouch that hurts" She groaned as I went in deeper 

"Y-You alright Selene ? Do I need to give you a break?" She looked at me with teary eyes, I felt horrible for doing this to her "I-It hurts, but less then I expected so I'll be f-fine, I think" I disobeyed her orders and stopped to give her a bit of time to adjust "N-No... I want you to also feel good, not just me" I said in between shaky pants. 

She gave me smile, it was definitely a bit strange but I knew it was genuine and that was all I cared about in that moment. "T-Thanks... A-Ah~ You're really are a good boyfriend" We hold together there in that position for minutes, letting Selene adjust to the large object inside of her, once she was ready I slowly and gently started pulling out and pushing in. 

She moaned loudly at this which was a double edged sword, yes I can confirm she is having a blast getting her pussy fucked, but if she moaned to loud that might wake up her parents and gets us caught. I pass this information to her and she nodded "A-Alright ill try not to moan loudly Elio, Y-You do you and keep fucking me~"

With that sentence, I gradually speed up, Selene kept her promise and kept her mouth mostly shut and only occasionally let slip a moan or two to signal that she was having a good time. 

"A-Ah~ Elio~" She moaned to me, sending shivers down my spine as her Shaky and desperate sounding voice was such a surprise turn on for me "G-Gosh Selene~ You're making me go fuzzy" I groan, trying to do the same to Selene, "A-Ah!~ Elio!" She moaned, this time much louder "I-Im feeling it coming~ Are you close too?" I was a bit shocked on how loud she was there but I nonetheless responded by increasing my pace. 

"Y-Yeah I feel a little tight down there~" I respond, We both fucked hard, Our moans and pleas of more filled the room and soon enough I felt something coming "A-Ah! Selene, I-I think...I'm gonna..." She utters a simple "Do It, Fill me~" I speed up for the final time and released my load into her, we both moaned, thankfully we remembered to muffle our moans. 

We held there, for a minute or two, letting the last if my semen to come out, then I swiftly pulled out, I looked in amazement at the off-white fluid inside of my Girlfriend "I can't believe we did it" Selene perked up "Y-Yeah... Thank you Selene" I said pulling her up to a kiss, not mattering that I probably made a mess on the floor. "I won't forget this morning" "And neither will I, Elio~"


End file.
